Darth Tech's The Circle
by LisaAmica
Summary: read it, It also has a third Genre ~Mystery~
1. True Love's Confessions

The Circle  
  
By Darth Tech  
  
Edited by LisaAmica  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"True Love's Confessions"  
  
(working title)  
  
  
  
The star field was in full effect as the Jade Fire was preparing to go into hyperspace. Luke looked over at Mara and smiled as she entered her finished calculations into the navigation computer.  
  
"What so funny farmboy!?" she said to him  
  
Luke just continued to smile staring into her green eyes which now were beginning to look more like blasters firing deadly shots at him. She turned back to her calculations shaking her head breaking into a smile.  
  
"Even all beat up and bruised you're still beautiful" he said to her reaching over and grabbing her around her waist, landing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Playfully she shoved him away.  
  
"Come on now don't you ever get enough?" She said to him thinking of a few days ago down on the planet on the grass when they first made love and the feeling running through her as he held her close to him. She never has felt so free and at peace until that moment and she knew what she was fighting for all along and that she had found her soul mate. Mara shook her head to push back the thought and went back to looking over her ship.  
  
"I'll go make us something to eat." said Luke as he got up from the and headed to the galley  
  
A few minutes passed by, Mara got impatient and walked into the galley to find that Luke was already sitting down.  
  
"Come sit, I was waiting for you I made us some salad and that hyperdrive sludge you like so much." He said with a smirk. Mara sat down and began to chew her food thoughtfully, thinking about how much things have changed in her life in only such a short time. Although she enjoyed and welcomed the changes it caused her to feel off guard.  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me." She said softly. Luke put a silly confused look on his face making Mara bust out laughing.  
  
"What now?" he said as he looked up from his lunch "Hey anyone can make salad."  
  
She just continued to laugh trying to finish her food. Luke got a bit annoyed by Mara ignoring his question.  
  
"Ok what was that remark supposed to mean?" he said to her.  
  
Mara still didn't answer him as she enjoyed getting the better out of the Jedi Master.  
  
"Fine if you want to be that way." He said getting up from the table. Mara looked up at his face keeping her guard up against anything he might try. Luke stood over her with crossed arms trying to look stern at her cheerful disposition.  
  
"Well?" he said in a forced guff voice.  
  
"Well? Well what?" she said enjoying the little bantering between them knowing quiet well she had the upper hand.  
  
"Okay Mara you forced this upon yourself." He said slyly as he lowered himself beside her. Mara expecting Luke to make a move was already prepared, but what happened next caught her by surprise as he used the force to levitate a loose feather and began to tickle her with it.  
  
"Stop it!! Ha ha ha! STOP! Haha! Where the Haha! Hell did you Haha! get that?" Mara let out fits of giggles while swatting at the airborne feather.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me now?" He asked again as she continued to squirm around the table.  
  
"Alright, alright already Damn Jedi's can't take a joke." She replied almost collapsing from laughter.  
  
He stopped tickling her and grinned widely almost apologetically, he took her in his arms in tight embrace. Soon their lips met, Luke forgot everything while drowning in the tenderness of Mara's lips. All was peaceful and warm as they kissed each other Mara had the sensation of being swept up by a windstorm, absolutely letting go, free-falling. But in the back of her mind she knew that they still needed to sort out what had occurred between them or this feeling would not last.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke said pulling away suddenly. He could feel that something was bothering her it gave him a sharp pain in his chest, he drew back a sharp breath.  
  
"Nothing, I'm happy it's just that this is the first time we had a chance to talk without being shot at about what happened down on the planet. Now that we're here I don't know what future holds." she replied soothingly  
  
"Oh, you mean what's going to happen next?" Luke said relieved. "That's easy! We're going to ride off into the sunset and have twelve children!" He said to her laughing  
  
"Twelve Children!! And which sun? What wait just one minute there farmboy." she said to him amused with a mental picture of a house owned by her and Luke with sugar high children running around.  
  
"Luke understand I will never leave you and I love you with all my heart." She said still having trouble believing she was in love. "But this is all so new to me and all these emotions I just need some space to get used to it all do you understand?" She asked shyly hoping that he would.  
  
Luke took her hand gently in his and looking into her eyes smiling, he knew immediately. Luke understood what she was trying to say.  
  
"There's one more thing though, for the time being I don't want anyone to know about us or at least till I get used to all of this." She requested.  
  
"What about C-3PO?" Joked Luke. Mara breathed out happily and squeezed his hand.  
  
Luke knew why she asked to keep their relationship a secret. Growing up the way Mara did and being on her own all her life. Having someone around caring for someone would take time getting used, Luke knew Mara had been stung before. They both realized though, the love shared between each other was deep. It was eternal. 


	2. Awake Again

Chapter Two  
  
Awake Again  
  
(working title)  
  
By, Darth Tech  
  
Editing by, LisaAmica  
  
  
  
Stalen Preen paced with anticipation occasionally chewing on his shirt collar.  
  
Preen's face was one of a neurotic petite man. No one passing by would ever guess that he held any place in the former empire, especially a governorship of a core planet.  
  
"Well, did it work?" he asked Taloonen  
  
Taloonen, a very well built and defined man had laser-trimmed hair and a personality to match. Looking at Taloonen one would perceive a very highly schooled individual, but he, being brought up on the streets of Clorein V was exactly the opposite. Fighting for everything he ever gotten in life had left him impulsive and shallow hiding behind organized clothing and flashy weapons.  
  
"This takes time in order for this to work Preen, if we even make the slightest miscalculation he will be lost forever." Taloonen replied to him sternly as he looked over the readouts of the bio bed station.  
  
Preen shook violently. "Time is always AGAINST US we must start NOW! The New Republic is taking over OUR EMPIRE fraction by fracccc…" He choked on saliva and began to cough, he had trouble controlling himself when sorting out thoughts of The Circle.  
  
"Very well, it is time." Taloonen replied looking over the bio scan one last time before entering commands into a medical computer that began the rejuvenation process.  
  
Outside, Preen could see a storm brewing up as waves crashed against the spiny rock formation on a side their cave. Preen breathed an alleviated breath, on Famem this was consider nice weather. "Hissssssss." Came a sound behind him. He turned to see the pressure seal on the bio bed was releasing and sliding back. Even though the storm outside was getting explosive, Preen couldn't take his eyes on what laid on the bio bed.  
  
"How is his health? Is he aware of everything?" Preen's mind filled with millions of questions as the mysterious man on the bio bed lifted his torso up and took a look around the room. He soon turned his attention to the two men staring at him. Though confused he wasn't frightened. Yes, he knew these people but couldn't exactly place where or when he knew them from. Taloonen looking over him placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Lay back down my friend all is well, rest it's been a long journey answers will come in time." Taloonen promised. The man on the bio bed responded obediently.  
  
The man felt drowsy and fell asleep fast. His dreams were filled with awkwardly familiar images. Those of a young man with blonde hair and sapphire eyes looking down upon him laughing, then another with himself sitting in a chair watching over a huge city with it's citizens bowing down to him. Eventually these visions brought him back to the young man laughing.  
  
"You better inform The Circle" Taloonen said to Preen. Preen could see Taloonen cringe fearfully as the words "The Circle" passed through his thin lips.  
  
___________~~~~~~~~_____________  
  
  
  
Mara and Luke were putting dishes away after their lunch when he suffered a sharp pain in his temples and collapsed sending the plates to crash loudly on the Gallery floor.  
  
"Luke!" Mara shouted grabbing him from under his arms and lifting him up.  
  
Luke was so dazed he had trouble standing up on his own. Mara hued nervously, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm not sure, one second I was fine and then boom a sharp pain expelled in my body. It, i..it was like I couldn't feel the potency of it but I knew it was there" he said regaining his stamina.  
  
"Damn it! This must be the after effects of those drugs they used on us on the planet." Mara made a tight fist.  
  
"You're probably right maybe we should go lay down for a bit." Luke beamed. He knew this pain was not from the drugs administered on the planet, it couldn't have been, or else Mara would be hurting too. At the moment He decided not to worry Mara about what he realized subconsciously that it was.  
  
"You know for a Jedi Master you sure have a one track mind."  
  
Her quarters were white and nicely spaced. Luke and Mara looked each other sheepishly. They walked over to her cot, laid down and held each other.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Mara asked one final time, Mara being a Jedi herself figured out that Luke was definitely holding something back. Luke just held her more tightly giving her a reassuring kiss.  
  
________~~~~~~~________  
  
Preen walked into a private room towards the main communications panel and punched in his access code. An eerie feeling came over him, he never liked dealing with The Circle, for it was they who reached out had control of Preen and told him what needed to be done and how to go about it.  
  
The halo screen lit up with a foggy picture of six red robed figures.  
  
"Masters!" Preen sputtered bowing humbly.  
  
"Did the doctor finish with the darksider?" One of the figures questioned. Preen felt nauseated, he hated being a puppet, he wondered to himself how he got so deep in this project. The voice of the speaker also gave him a disagreeable feeling, it was so vile that his throat closed involuntary.  
  
"Yes, he's all complete as you commanded."  
  
The figure's voice filled the room, "Good, prepare for our arrival in 5 days time. Make sure everything is set to go. Do not allow anything to get in your way." It gave Preen the sense of a teeth-grinding screech, like when someone runs their fingers down a chalkboard.  
  
The screen went blank and Preen rose from the floor. He hates talking with The Circle, these were not good people even for Preen's standards. After their conversation it felt as if they had sucking the energy directly from him. 


End file.
